Eyes of Black
by Superbeing
Summary: A Sorato, my first fic. You don't like, dont read. Please R&R.
1. Dinner and an Invitation

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, Joe would have green hair, not blue.  
  
Well peoples, this is my first fic. I've written a few ficlets before, but this is my first  
serious one. I've read fan-fiction of all types and genres, so I've pretty much figured out   
what I like. I hope this one will have at least 5 chapters, and since I'm home-schooled, I'll   
be able to update more often than most people. Later this fic will have lots of Sorato sap,   
so beware and please R&R!  
  
Eyes of Black  
  
It was raining outside. Matt Ishida stared at the raindrops on the window. As each drop   
slid down the pane of glass it hit another, therefore making it bigger. He stared out   
the fifth story window of his apartment, smelling something burning next door. His dad   
was in the shower, and Matt was bored to death. Tai's family was on vacation. Izzy was   
upgrading his laptop. Joe was probably at school. T. K. was grounded for slipping away   
at night to make out with Kari, and Davis, Ken Yolei and Cody were all in the digi world   
having a picnic or something celebrating the defeat of Arukenimon. Sora was, well, he didn't   
know she was probably-  
  
"Matt?" a voice yelled from the bathroom. "Could you start dinner? Remember, we're having   
enchiladas."  
  
"Sure dad," was Matt's reply. He pushed himself up from where he had been lying by the   
window, and took out the ingredients. He was glad they were having enchiladas, they   
were easy to make. Matt remembered the time his dad had his mom over, and Matt had to   
make a very fancy dinner. It took him nearly all day, but the way his mom smiled made   
it seem like nothing. His dad paid him also. The enchiladas were in the oven. Matt   
brushed back a strand of blonde hair from his eyes as he stood up from putting them in.   
He'd call Sora and see what she was doing that night in the 20 minutes the Mexican food   
was cooking. Matt took off his apron and dialed Sora's number.   
  
"Hello? Takenochi residence," Said a female voice at the end of the line.  
  
"Sora?" inquired Matt "This is Matt. I was bored out of my skull, and I'm wondering   
what you're doing tonight. If nothing's planned for you, we could get Izzy and go   
get a soda or see a movie later."  
  
"Well, not really, I just have my chores," said Sora. "I bet Mom will say yes, she   
said she'd be going to be right to bed after dinner because she's had to work late   
in the flower shop the last few days."  
  
"That's great Sora!" Matt replied enthusiastically. "I'll call Mr. Hard Drive Brain   
to see if he can come. Don't worry. He'll come. See ya." Matt hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh my gosh,' thought Sora 'Matt pretty much asked me out on a date! Wait, Sora, you   
can't get ahead of yourself here. Izzy is coming, so it isn't really a date. Maybe   
I'll ask him out when he drops me off'. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Takenochi residence," she said into the receiver. "Oh, hello Izzy. --- Be   
ready at 6 o'? No problem. --- I don't know what Matt's Dad's car looks like. How   
will he pick me up? --- A cream van, you say? --- Okay. See ya at 6!" She looked   
at the clock on the microwave. It read 4:12.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt ate dinner quickly. After he had finished, he changed his shirt, washed his   
face, put his gel bottle in his pocket along with his Swiss Army Knife, and   
'borrowed' some of his dad's cologne, just to impress Sora. He knew his wallet   
was full, and he looked at the clock on his bedside table. It said 5:28.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy also sped though dinner. When he was done, he got out his laptop carrying case,   
and lovingly packed his pineapple yellow computer in it. He then changed his shirt   
and washed his face. He checked to make sure he had enough money, and awaited the   
arrival of Matt. The clock on the wall read 5:47  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora finished dinner and went into her room. She changed her clothes entirely and   
put on some makeup. She made sure he cell phone was in her purse along with her   
money. She put some clips in her hair and rubbed some mousse on her bangs. She   
slipped into her mom's room and gave herself three quick sprays of perfume.   
'Just to impress Matt', she thought. She walked through the kitchen to the front   
door, glancing at the clock on the microwave as she passed by. It said 5:56.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt's dad turned on the engine of the car as Matt leapt in the front seat.   
They were hurrying to Izzy's house because they were already late. It was   
5:40 and they were supposed to pick Izzy up at ten till five. The light   
colored van sped through downtown Odiba to Izzy's apartment. Aha! A minute   
early! They couldn't get tickets; they were going much to fast to be seen.  
  
"Hi, Izzy!" Mat said as Izzy jumped in the back seat. "What on earth do   
you need that for?" he then exclaimed, gesturing toward the pineapple   
laptop strapped to Izzy's back in the same case he had used nearly 5   
years ago in the digital world on their first adventure.  
  
"Um, in case of emergencies?" Izzy replied, squirming a bit.  
  
"What kind of emergency could we possibly have that would make us wish we had a   
laptop?" Matt exasperated.  
  
"Well, the new guys could need us in the digi world..." Izzy said, somewhat uncertain.  
  
"At 6 o'clock at night?" Matt exclaimed, a little annoyed. "Just admit it. You're   
addicted to that thing!"  
  
"No, I'm not addicted to it, it's just my best friend!" Izzy said, sarcastically. "I   
just thought I might want it in case the movie gets boring."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's okay." Matt said, his annoyance lifting.  
  
They arrived at Sora's house on time, and she was waiting in the lobby. She immediately   
ran outside and to Matt's van. She hopped in the back seat next to Izzy, a little   
disappointed that she didn't get to sit next to Matt.  
  
In the little time she was running toward the car, Matt got to view he whole figure.   
'Wow. She's hot...'  
  
How was it? I know, a little short, but I promise the others will be longer. 


	2. A Prodigeous Movie

Hello again! Like I said, this chapter will be longer and there'll be lot's   
of sap! Everybody loves sap!   
  
Matt:Does this mean I'll have to kiss Sora?  
  
Superbeing:Yes and I'll make it worse if you don't shut up!  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red,  
Violets are blue, (?)  
I don't own digimon,  
So please don't sue!  
  
Matt stood in line for the popcorn and drinks while Sora and Izzy went to find  
three seats together. {A/N:do you know how had it is to find more than single seats   
at blockbusters?} As he moved up in line, he thought about Sora. Her long, slender  
legs, her thick, chestnut hair, her beutiful hot pink eyes, her-  
  
"And what do you want Mr. Ishida?" Said the man at the candy counter.  
  
'Being a rockstar has its perks,' thought Matt. He then looked at the man across   
the counter and said, "An extra large Orange Crush, an extra large popcorn, a large   
Coke, a large popcorn, A large Diet D. Pepper, and some junior mints, please." He dug   
out the money Izzy and Sora had given him.  
  
"That comes to fifteen dollars twenty seven cents" the man leaning on the counter said.  
He then wispered "I gave you 3 dollars of because you're a celebrity."  
  
"Uh, thanks," said Matt. He quickly took out a pad of paper form his back pocket,  
scribbled his John Hancock on the top piece, tore it off and handed it to the candy man  
"Here you go," he said. He then took all the hours devours {A/N:Food and drink} and   
took off to theatre 2.   
  
"Thank you!" he heard the man yell, but he really didn't care. His main concern was  
getting to his movie before it started and before he dropped all the things he was carrying.  
"Izzy!" he said. "Quick, take your big popcorn and drink. Sora, grab your mints. The diet   
is on the right."   
  
"Thanks Matt!" both Sora and Izzy said in unison.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Matt exclaimed. "Here's a dollar. The candyman gave me three dollars  
off because I'm a 'celebrity.'"  
  
"Heh," Izzy said, "I wouldn't exactly call you a celebrity, but you can't argue with saving  
a few dollars."  
  
"Har Har Har," said Matt sarcastically. They then arranged themselves in their seats and  
sat back and watched the movie.  
  
At a few parts during the movie, Sora would clutch Matt's arm untill the circulation was  
cut off. He then told her to 'knock it off' and she would settle down and rest her head   
on his shoulder. Matt put up with this, becuase he intended on asking her out later.  
He would stroke her hair, and if she was a cat, he was sure she would be purring. After  
the movie, they all piled into Matt's Dad's car, and drove off.  
  
"How was the movie?" asked Matt's Dad.  
  
"It was okay," said Matt.  
  
"I must disagree," Izzy contradicted. "I think it was gastronomically prodigeous."  
  
"It was spooky," Sora declared.  
  
They dropped Izzy off first, with sleepy sounding good-byes on each side. Then they   
drove over to Sora's. Matt walked her up to her apartment. As soon as they got to the  
door, Matt summed up all the courage he had collected in his whole life and exercised it  
upon asking, "Sora? Will you go on a date with me on Wednesday night?"  
  
Sora seemed to be considering it. Matt bit his lip. After what seemed like eternity, she   
finally moved her face so close to his that he could feel her hot breath against his face.  
"Yes..." she said, drawing out the "s" in the word.   
  
Matt took his cue. He pushed his lips against hers, feeling the electricity flow though  
them. He put his arm around her back, and she put hers around his neck. He pulled her   
closer, deepening the kiss with every moment. She pulled away, breathing deeply from the   
breath loss during their embrace.   
  
"Goodnight, Sora," Matt said sexily.  
  
"G'night Matt," She said faintly.  
  
Matt backed to the stairwell door. He opened it, then closed it, turned around and bolted  
down the stairs. He knew his dad would be grill him, but he'd just have to tell the truth.  
His dad could keep secrets anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Matt Ishida got home he opened his D terminal sent an e-mail to 2fttalhare@aol.com  
It said everything about the night, ending with the kiss.  
  
"Matt?" his dad said, "I want your lights out by 11 o'clock!"  
  
"Sure dad," he replied, not paying that much attention.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did u think? I really like this better, but there wasn't so much sap as I'd   
like there to be. In case you were wondering, the e-mail address was Tai's   
(2 foot tall hair). Not bad so far eh?  
  
-Superbeing 


	3. My Girlfriend's Gum

Hi! I'm really sorry. The last chapter wasn't longer, it was shorter! To make up for  
it, I'll make this one super long. As soon as I put it on, I realized how short it was.  
I had to go to bed, so I decided to upload what I wrote. I thought it was long enough.   
Sorry people.  
  
Disclaimer:If I owned Digimon, Ken would have beat up Davis in the Paildramon episode.   
I don't own PacMan, either.  
  
Matt was playing PacMan on the Internet when a voice that made him jump out of his skin   
said "You've got mail." "Okay," Matt said, still a little shaky. {A/N:I hate this. I have   
AOL so it sounds like someone is behind me} He opened the letter. It read:  
  
To:frndshpstar1  
From:2fttalhare  
  
You what!? You actually kissed Sora? Man, I've been trying since I was seven...no not   
really, but why are you asking me for help? What can I do? ::acts humble:: I've never been  
on a date before. Ask your dad. And don't try to move on to her to quickly. You'll break up  
real fast. My dad told me that once.  
Lots of luck,  
Tai  
  
'Good' Matt thought. 'He got my e-mail. Now it's time for bed.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora got up the next morning, stretched, and put her clothes on and started breakfast. She   
was in the middle of mixing the pancake batter when she heard a voice call, "Sora, honey,  
I'll do breakfast this morning."  
  
"Thanks Mom," she said, and skipped off to the could to play some video games. [It's a   
Saturday] 'I still can't believe he kissed me like that.' she thought to herself. 'I mean,  
I enjoyed it, but that early? I think I'll have to talk to him.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt heard the phone ring. He walked over to the phone, picked it up from its cradle and  
spoke into the receiver, "Hello? Ishida residence."  
  
"Hi Matt!" came a familiar female voice from the other end of the line. "This is Sora. Do  
you thin we could meet somewhere? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure," said Matt, trying to sound nonchalant. "Meet me at the soccer field in fifteen   
minutes."  
  
"See ya then!" said Sora. Matt heard a click, and the line went dead. He put the phone   
back in it's cradle and told his dad where he was going and that he'd be back before   
lunch but if he wasn't going to be he'd call. He then dashed down the stairs of his   
apartment building and off toward the soccer field  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes later Matt and Sora were snuggled up on a park bench talking to each   
other. They were basking themselves in compliments and teasing. Finally Matt got down   
to business. He asked, "What is the real reason you asked me here?"  
  
Sora squirmed a little bit. "I guess I just wanted to know why you kissed me last night."  
she said a little nervously. "Don't get me wrong. I enjoyed it, but it seemed a bit soon  
for me."  
  
Now it was Matt's turn to squirm. "I guess I just felt it was the right situation to kiss  
you, especially since I think you're very beautiful and you just agreed to go on a date with  
me."  
  
"Well, I guess that's a good reason, especially since I think you're the hottest guy on the  
planet," she said.  
  
He grinned a 'bad-boy' grin and moved his lips close to hers. He gave her a choice this   
time. She thought 'why not?' and pressed her mouth against his. He rubbed her back up   
and down as they embraced. His breath was fresh, 'he must have brushed his teeth before he  
came' she thought. She herself was chewing bubble gum. She then got caught up in the passion  
of the kiss and she couldn't remember anything from that point on. When he broke the kiss,   
they looked at each other with glittering eyes. Sora was somewhat dazed. The last thing she   
could remember was Matt making little circles on her back with his hands.  
  
"See ya later Sora," he said. Sora could see his tongue moving around in his mouth. He was  
walking backward, and he then popped a bubble, turned around, and dashed off. 'Boy, I   
can't wait to tell Tai about this!' Matt thought as he ran toward his apartment building.  
  
As Matt disappeared, Sora checked her mouth for her gum. 'Oh my gosh!' she thought. 'I can't  
believe that just happened.' She blushed a deep crimson as she realized what happened. 'I'll  
let him get away with it. A guy can have his fun, I guess.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Matt got home, he sent out two e-mails. One to Tai telling him of the   
previous hour's events, and another to T.K. at hope4lite@aol.com, asking him to come over as quickly as he could.  
  
A half hour later, the doorbell made a ding-dong sound and Matt rushed to the door   
from the chair where he had been playing his Wonder Swan. He opened it, and T.K.   
was upon him at once.   
  
"What's the big emergency that I had to get here so quickly?" he asked, gaping for breath.  
He looked like he had run up all five flights of stairs to get to Matt's apartment as fast   
as he could.  
  
"Whoa," said Matt, raising his hands. "Nobody said anything about an emergency"  
  
Just then Patamon flew in. "I raced T.K.," he said in his high voice "I thought I could   
beat him easy because I can fly but then I realized I don't know what apartment you live  
in."  
  
Matt and T.K. laughed and then Matt asked, "Would you like a drink or something?"  
  
Patamon and T.K. said at the same time, "YES!"  
  
After T.K. and Patamon had drank all they could, they chatted a while-which was interrupted  
by several trips to the bathroom-they got down to business.  
  
"What is the real reason you had me come over as fast as I could?" T.K. finally asked after  
half an hour of chatting and bathroom breaks.  
  
"I think I should start with yesterday..." Matt started. He described, in full detail, the  
trip to the movies, the date invitation, even the e-mail to Tai. He then ended with the events  
if the morning.  
  
"Wow," T.K. said. "You're a lucky guy. Even I don't get to kiss Kari that way."  
  
"Shut up!" Matt said and threw a fake punch at his brother. "I need you to be serious with me  
for once in your life."  
  
"Well," T.K. began, "I still think you're lucky, but if there's one thing I've learned   
about girls, they don't like to be pushed. I think you went a bit over the line today   
when you kissed Sora. Try to not get so emotional all the time. When you greet her,   
just give her a quick peck on the forehead or something. Only give her a deep kiss when  
it's a romantic moment or you and her agree to gross Tai or someone out."  
  
"Wow!" Matt exclaimed. "You know a lot for a squirt."  
  
T.K. blushed a little. "Field practice pays off."  
  
"Well thanks," said Matt. "I'm glad to have you as a brother"  
  
"Hey, no problemo big brother," said T.K., puffing his chest out a little. "I'm glad you  
appreciate it"  
  
"Yeah, but don't get too cocky little brother," Matt advised.  
  
"Well, I better be going," T.K. said, picking up Patamon from where he was laying, asleep,  
on the table. "See ya later Matt."  
  
"Good-bye T.K.," waving his hand as if to shoo him away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To:frndshpstar1  
From:2fttalhare  
  
Wow! You totally rock man! I can't believe she let you do that to her! Where is your   
next date going to be? I wish I could do that with Mimi.  
Best Wishes,  
Tai  
  
To:frndshpstar1  
From:2fttalhare  
  
Um, forget what I said about Mimi okay?  
-Tai  
  
"Well, well, well," Matt said. "Tai and Mimi! Who would've thought?" {A/N:Happy now,  
Mimi Kamiya 3000?}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, how was it? I spellchecked this one, and it is longer like I promised. I hope the  
sap was satisfactory, althought you might not call it sap. I made it so that Tai and Mimi  
are hooked up now, but I might change it so that its Joe & Mimi, Tai & Someone Else, Ken &   
Yolie, Izzy & Someone Else, and Davis and Cody get nobody! =p I need your feedback!  
  
Go ahead. Boost my morale. Review. It also builds character to type occasionally!  



	4. Party: Ingidients: 1 egg

Well, here it is. The short-awaited sequel to My Girlfriend's Gum. I know   
the party later in the chapter is pretty pointless, but I wanted to put   
more characters in the story Thank you, all of you who have reviewed my fic.   
Here goes nothing!  
  
Disclaimer:If I owned Digimon Metalgarurumon would've beat Wargreymon in "The   
Ultimate Clash"  
  
"Matt!" his dad yelled. "Lunch time!"  
  
"Okay dad!" Matt yelled back. "I'm coming!" He raced down the hall to the tuna-fish  
sandwich with chocolate milk he knew was waiting for him. He sat down, and after   
they had said grace, Matt engaged his dad in conversation. "Dad?" Matt asked, "After  
lunch I have to make a few calls. Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure son," his dad answered and then asked, "Who're you gonna call?"  
  
"I dunno," Matt said, then paused for a moment. "Sora, T.K., Tai, Davis, Mimi, Joe,  
Yolie, Cody, Ken, Izzy and Willis."  
  
"Who's Willis?" his dad inquired.  
  
Sweat broke out on Matt's face. He'd never told his dad about Willis and how exactly   
was he supposed to tell him that he'd met Willis in the digi-world? He didn't want to   
lie. Sure, he kept secrets, but that wasn't lying. He finally said "Oh, just a friend   
I met my tour in America." It wasn't exactly a lie. Willis lived in America and Matt  
had met him on his American tour, although in the digiworld.   
  
"Oh!" his dad said. "Okay. I'm glad you're making international friends."  
  
"I'll only be on the phone for forty-five minutes."  
  
Matt's dad rolled his eyes. "Only forty-five minutes he says," he mumbled. Matt grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch Matt set to work. He called all the Digidestined-old and new-to meet at   
Digitamamon's diner Tuesday at 3:00 Greenwich time, {A/N:Moon time} saying also if   
they needed to change their clocks to Greenwich, they should call Izzy. True to his  
word, Matt wasn't even on the phone for 45 minutes, although he was a bit delayed  
when he called Davis's house, because Jun answered the phone. Matt then settled back  
on the couch in front of the TV for some quality Nintendo 64 playing. Now, if he could   
only beat the fourth dungeon before dinner...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On Sunday, after attending church, Matt started the preparations for the party because it  
was in two days. First, he went to the digi-world and made reservations under his name at   
Digitamamon's cafe for Tuesday. Second, he found Gabumon and told him to rally all the   
Digimon and tell them about the party. Finally, since it was his party, he went home to   
prepare his speech  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt was stumped. His speech had to be short, yet able to get his appreciation for them  
coming across. "Yes!" he thought, and began typing furiously at the laptop he'd bought  
for managing his band.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{A/N: This is the day of the party}  
At three o'clock Greenwich, everybody was at the restaurant, chatting with each other. Matt  
had several questions asked about the purpose of the party, but Matt only said that he   
thought it was a long time since all the Digidestined were together, and that was part of   
the reason anyway. The other reasons were to see how the others (especially Tai and Mimi)   
acted toward each other, and to meet Michael, who Mimi had brought from America with her.  
He didn't tell anyone this, it was his and Gabumon's secret. Fifteen minutes later,   
Digitamamon and his waiters all came around. Everyone ordered. Tai grinned evilly at Matt  
when he chose the most expensive thing on the menu. They all chatted for a while until   
Matt thought it was the right time to say his speech. He stood up, walked to the middle  
of the isles, and began.  
  
"Well, it has been a while since all the Digidestined were together. I'd like to take   
this time to introduce everyone. Could everyone please stand up when their name is called?  
-Yes, even you Tai."   
  
Tai blushed as everybody looked at him.  
  
Matt started again, "First, the Original Digidestined, Tai, Kari, Me, T.K., Joe, Mimi, Izzy  
and last but most certainly not least, Sora." Matt made pauses in between saying the names,  
so the people he called could stand up and then sit down.  
  
It was then Sora's turn to blush.  
  
Matt continued in the same fashion, "The 'new' Digidestined, T.K., Kari, Cody, Yolie, Ken,  
Willis, Michael, and lastly Davis."  
  
T.K. and Kari giggled at this, and Davis looked at Matt with a look that said 'Don't meet   
me in a dark ally.'  
  
"I hope everybody knows who's who now," said Matt, "So please have a good time and try to   
enjoy yourselves!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The party went on until late, with Michael and Mimi gratefully chipping in with the bill.  
Sora was still there, along with Tai, and they were chatting a bit. Michael left then, and  
the foursome {A/N:Matt is there too} sat in a booth talking. Between Matt and Tai, the   
subject turned to their girlfriends. Sora and still didn't know that Tai and Mimi were going   
out, and no more did Mimi know Matt and Sora were going out. The girls then started to   
listen in on the boys conversation.  
  
"...and then she leaned over the table and kissed me!" Tai said. "It was one of the best   
experiences of my life!"  
  
"Sora and I are going to have our first real date tomorrow night," Matt shot back,   
"although I've kissed her a few times already and we've had a few walks."  
  
"I think your relationship with Sora is much deeper than mine is with Mimi," Tai said.  
"You haven't even been on a real date yet and according to you you're all lubbby dubby."  
  
The girls stopped eavesdropping then. they turned toward each other and at exactly the same   
second said, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They finally left the restaurant at eleven o'clock Odiba time, each couple sharing a passionate  
kiss, and they took the transport home, each thinking of his or her significant other. They   
went to bed dreaming sweet dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I liked it, and I hope you did to! Pleze review!  



	5. Not Sick but Tired

Hi again everybody! I'm very sorry, but I got grounded for three weeks. :( This may   
come as a shock, but yes, I do have a life outside of the net! I really want to   
finish this fic very soon because soccer season (where I live) starts in a few   
weeks. Sorry, I just had a lot to say. Bye!  
  
Disclaimer: ::angel face on:: do you think I'd take anything that doesn't belong to me?  
Hm? ::realizes he's using someone else's disclaimer:: never mind, but I   
don't own Digimon. If you do, could give it to me?  
  
"See ya dad!" Matt shouted at him. He was heading to Sora's house to pick her up. his   
dad said it wasn't really a 'date' until he could drive, {A/N: My friend's mom says this}  
but it didn't really matter to Matt or Sora. As a matter of fact, Sora had lauged when   
Matt mentioned what his dad had said when they were at school earlier that day. He was   
almost to Sora's house now. He could see it about a block and a half away. To him, I   
seemed like it was standing out from the others. He got to the apartment and ran up the   
seven flights of stairs to get to Sora's apartment. He tried to control his breating and   
composed himself before knocking.  
  
The door creaked open. "Hello?" Sora's mom said.  
  
"I'm here to pick up Sora," said Matt, sweating a little bit.  
  
"Oh yes," Mrs. Takenochi said. {A/N:Is that how you spell it?} "I'll get her right away."  
  
A few minutes later Sora appeared at the door. "Hello Matt," she said in a soft voice.   
They linked arms, and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt had a great night, but he was dead tired. He wasn't exactly sure why, after all   
it was only ten o'clock. He changed into his sleeping shorts, and fell asleep as soon  
as his head hit the pillow.   
  
He was jolted awake in what seemed like seconds by the beeping of his D Terminal. 'An  
e-mail he thought, gathering his bedsheets around him so he could walk to the the table  
were he left the very handy device. The wwood floor seemed as cold as ice to his feet.  
'RRRG" he thought. 'why does dad turn the thermostat down at night?' He knew the answer  
to that question, but it didn't seem so logical when you had to get up at night.  
  
To:frndshpstar1  
From:prodgeny_of_knowledge  
  
Matt! Energy is being drained from the real world to the digi world! We think there is   
a new evil! The digimon noticed nothing different, but my computer program says its   
there! Come to my house NOW!  
-Izzy  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh." Matt was thunderstruck. He'd just helped defeat Arukenimon's boss by   
warp-digivolving for the first time in years How was it happening? Why now? And most   
importantly, who was doing it? He virtually jumped into his clothes and left a note   
for his dad on the kitchen table. He grabbed his D Terminal and his Digivice and ran   
to Izzy's apartment, which was conveniently located 10 blocks away. A half an hour   
later, he arrived at Izzy's house, panting and gasping for breath.   
  
"Matt! Thank goodness you're here!" Izzy exclaimed. He then saw the condition Matt was in   
and in vited him to have a drink of water.   
  
Matt ran to the kitchen and downed four glasses of water in rapid succession. All of the digi-  
destined then sat down at Izzy's kitchen table, with Tai, Davis, Matt, T.K. and Kari sitting   
at chairs as close to the table as possible.  
  
"Sorry about the accomodations, guys," Izzy said "Usually we only have two or three guests.  
Anyway, we have triangulated the position of the energy hole. It is clearly aimed at Odiba, the   
obvious center of the digidestined. This explains why most of you feel like Luke Skywalker  
after the battle of Endor. We had to open a digiport for the scan, and we left it that way,  
it being so hard to open them with Gennai's seal. We plan to strike in the morning. The exact  
coordinates are 2563149870. The massive energy concentration has made all the digimon either   
flee or die. Finally we-"  
  
"That's Gabumon's area!" Matt exclaimed jumping up. I'm not waiting for reinforcements.   
I'm going now!" And with that, the blonde rock star put his digivice up to the port and was   
pulled in.  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAATTTT!" Izzy screamed.  
  
"I do admit that was a little foolish, but it's not that bad," exclaimed Tai. "Unless   
you're his lover or something.  
  
This gained a few snickers from most, but Izzy glared at Tai with a look that could kill.  
"As usual Tai. Not paying attention. We were going to strike from at least two areas away.   
As I said, and I quote 'massive energy concentration.'"  
  
"Yeah so?" said Tai, sounding non-chalant.  
  
"The digiport was aimed at that area so we could get a better scan," Izzy said. "Matt just   
flew into into the heart of the storm."  
  
"Oh my Gosh!" Tai exploded. "He'll be killed!"  
  
"No. It's worse than that," Izzy said dramatically.  
  
"What's worse than death?" asked Davis, while everbody pondered the same question.  
  
"Eternal death," whispered Izzy. "That energy may just kill digimon, but it will suck Maatt's   
soul out of his body."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whohoo! Spooky ending huh? I'll only write the next one when i get 25 reviews so heres a hint:  
Matt's body will be inhabited by an evil soul (I can't tell you who) and makes his Digimon   
digivolve to Omega level, with his evil energy. If the next chapter will be as spooky as I hope  
it will be, I'm going to up the the rating to PG-13.  
  
-Superbeing 


End file.
